Dragonika
by Olivsissweet
Summary: Dragonika is a place where dragons and humans live together in harmony. All families, rich or poor, have dragons. The Lucas family is one of the richest and one of the most impressive families of Dragonika. Read how they fight evil and save each other. Nick-centered. WARNING: contains violence. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**The link to my banner for this story will be on my profile. Please take a look at it! I worked really hard on it and would like you to see what the dragons look like. The link will be on my profile**.

* * *

Dragonika is a place where dragons and humans live together in harmony. All families, rich or poor, have dragons. One family in Dragonika is one of the most impressive and richest family in Dragonika. That title belongs to the Lucas family. All members of the Lucas family exceed in something. Their father, Tom, exceeds in the throwing contest. Their mother, Sandy, exceeds in the beauty contest. The oldest, Kevin, exceeds in strength. The middle child, Joe, exceeds in agility. The youngest, Nick, exceeds in flight.

Now it's time to introduce the dragons. Nick's dragon, Vesper, is a Gramen dragon. She is as green as the summer grass. Joe's dragon, Caelum, is a Nebula dragon. She is a dark shade of blue. Kevin's dragon, Flava, is a Solis dragon. She is as yellow as the sun. Sandy's dragon, Sanguis, is a Rutilus dragon. He is as red as blood. Tom's dragon, Nix, is a Niveus dragon. She is as white as snow.

All dragon riders bond with dragon's of the opposite sex. They also bond with their dragons at age thirteen. No one was surprised when the three Lucas children bonded with their dragons at age twelve. Nick, however, bonded with his dragon when he was eleven. That is the youngest age a dragon rider has ever bonded with a dragon.

Nick's bond was different from the bond of other dragon riders. He bonded with his dragon when his dragon saved his life. Nick was walking home from a friend's house when a black dragon appeared. Nick was in the middle of a field and had nowhere to run and hide. The dragon smacked Nick with its huge hand and Nick flew five feet back. The dragon's claws made deep gashes in Nick's right arm and ribcage.

The dragon smelled the blood and licked its lips. It advanced on Nick and licked Nick's wounds. Nick cried out in pain as the dragon did this. Luckily Vesper heard Nick's cries and flew as fast as she could. When she saw Nick's predicament, she immediately jumped into action. Even though she wasn't fully grown, Vesper knew she had to win the fight.

Vesper had an advantage since her scales were the same color as the grass. She crept up behind the huge black dragon and blew fire on its tail. The black dragon roared and whipped its head around. Vesper jumped in the air before the black dragon could see her and landed behind Nick. Nick's eyes grew wide at the sight of Vesper.

Vesper gripped onto Nick's shirt with her mouth and took off in the air. She couldn't fly very far since she wasn't full grown. She set Nick down on the other side of the river. The black dragon followed them. Vesper wasn't sure how to get the boy to safety. This black dragon intended to eat Nick.

Vesper growled as the black dragon got closer to them. Vesper could sense Nick's fear and wrapped her tail around Nick comfortingly. She could feel Nick shaking and hear his ragged breathing. She knew she had to get Nick to safety soon or else Nick could die. The black dragon seemed to smirk at the young pair as Vesper thought of a way out.

Then she realized she was smaller than the black dragon. If she could get to her cave, then they would be safe. But her cave was a few feet away and she wouldn't be able to fly Nick to her cave. So she picked Nick up and slung him on her back. Then she began to run as fast as her dragon legs could take her.

She could hear the black dragon take off and knew that it would catch up to her. Vesper looked back at the boy she had rescued. Seeing his innocent face gave her determination. She wouldn't let Nick die. So, she spread her wings and flew in the air. Once she reached the forest, Vesper weaved through the trees, trying to shake the black dragon off her tail. But the black dragon followed close behind. Just as she reached her cave, the black dragon grabbed her tail. Vesper yelped and tried to get Nick to safety but the black dragon was too strong.

Suddenly the black dragon roared and let go, sending Vesper and Nick flying into Vesper's cave. Vesper checked on Nick to see if he was okay. Once she realized Nick was unharmed, Vesper faced the black dragon. She saw a scratch on the black dragon's snout and realized Nick had sliced it with his pocket knife. She looked at Nick gratefully as they waited for the black dragon to lose interest.

As they were waiting, Nick began to shiver. Vesper noticed and went over to him. She laid down next to Nick and curled her tail and neck around his body, trying to keep him warm. A few minutes later, Nick stopped shivering. Thirty minutes after that, the black dragon lost interest and left. Vesper made sure the dragon was gone before she flew to the river. She grabbed some water with her mouth and flew back to her cave.

Once she reached her cave, she saw the condition of Nick. His skin was pale and his breathing ragged from loss of blood. He could barely keep his eyes open. Vesper gently sprayed the water on Nick's wounds. Nick cried out in pain but didn't move for he knew Vesper was trying to help him.

Once Nick's wounds were clean, Vesper bent over and shed a few tears. Dragons' tears have the ability to heal wounds. Once her tears hit Nick's wounds, they started to turn to white scars. Nick gasped as the warm tears touched his wounds. Once his wounds were healed he turned to Vesper in shock. At the time, he didn't know that dragon tears had healing powers.

"H-how did you do that?" Nick asked.

Vesper nudged Nick's hand with her head, causing Nick to giggle.

"Thank you for saving my life," Nick said. "If you hadn't have shown up when you did, I would definitely be dead."

_Thank you for saving mine_, Nick heard a female voice inside his head.

"D-did you j-just say 'thank you for saving mine'?" Nick asked. Vesper nodded her head. "My brother, Joe, said that dragon riders can communicate telepathically with their dragons. That must mean that you're my dragon!"

_I guess so_, Vesper said.

Nick shivered again and Vesper laid down next to him, shielding him from the cold. Nick petted Vesper's neck as he became tired. Nick snuggled up next to Vesper's warm body and laid his head on Vesper's neck. Vesper smiled to herself and closed her eyes. Soon, both were asleep.

The next morning, Vesper waited for Nick to wake up before she looked for something to eat. She caught a few fish and blew fire on them for Nick. Nick smiled and thanked her. They ate the fish together and watched the river. After they ate Vesper decided it was time to take Nick back to his family.

Nick was still weak from the loss of blood so Vesper made Nick climb onto her back. She then began to walk toward Nick's home, following Nick's directions. When they reached Nick's house, the whole family was outside talking to an Elder. Suddenly Joe pointed toward Nick and everyone ran to him. Nick's whole family engulfed Nick into a hug.

"Where have you been and who is this?" Sandy asked.

"This is my dragon," Nick said.

"How do you know it's your dragon?" Kevin asked. "You're only eleven; you're too young to bond with a dragon."

"I know she's my dragon because we can communicate telepathically," Nick said.

"In that case, you are the youngest dragon rider to have bonded with a dragon!" the elder said. "I must record this in the history books."

"What happened?" Sandy asked.

"I was walking home from Billy's house when a big black dragon came up to me and swatted me with its claws," Nick said.

"Did you say black dragon?" the Elder asked.

"Yes," Nick said.

"Black dragons are the most dangerous type of dragon," the Elder said. "You were lucky you managed to escape."

"This dragon helped me," Nick said. "Without her, I would be dead."

"She is a Garmen dragon," Kevin said in awe. "They are rare."

"What are you gonna name her?" Joe asked.

"I think I'll name her Vesper," Nick said.

"Why?" Joe asked. "Vesper means night prayer."

"Yeah," Nick said. "I prayed to meet my dragon soon and she saved me at night. It fits perfectly."

"Okay," Joe said. "I like it."

"Me too," Tom, Sandy, and Kevin said.

"Do you like your name?" Nick asked. Vesper nudged Nick's head with her own. "I'll take that as a yes."

In that moment, Vesper fell in love with the boy. Hearing him laugh and seeing his bright smile made her fond of him. That day she vowed to protect Nick from all harm. Ever since then, Vesper and Nick have been inseparable. Everywhere Nick goes, Vesper goes. Vesper even goes to school with Nick, though she has to wait outside for him. Even Kevin and Joe's dragons don't go to school with them. It just shows how close Vesper and Nick are. Nick wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know if you like the story or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vesper looks like the dragon in the picture above. Just in case you were curious. I thought that was a better picture than the one on my banner. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

_Three years later…_

As the sun began to rise, a young dragon woke from her slumber. She saw the sun and realized she had to wake up her dragon rider or he would be late for school. She walked over to her young rider and blew moist air on him. The young rider groaned and rolled over. This time the dragon grabbed the young rider's shirt with her mouth and dropped him on the floor.

"Vesper!" Nick groaned. "School starts two hours later today."

_Oops_, Vesper said.

Nick groaned as he got up. "It's okay," he said. "I have to go to the bathroom anyway."

Nick used the bathroom and got dressed. Then he and Vesper walked into the kitchen. The Lucases have a huge house. The ceiling and archways are big enough for their dragons to pass through. So, instead of living in a barn like most dragons, the Lucas' dragons live in the house with them. Nick was glad too for he loved sleeping with Vesper. Since she is a fire-breather, her body temperature is very warm. Sometimes, especially during the winter, Nick sleeps in Vesper's bed because Vesper keeps him warm at night.

Sandy was making eggs when Nick and Vesper walked in. Sanguis was helping Sandy keep the stove warm. Sanguis said hello to Vesper and continued with his task. Sandy smiled at her youngest as he walked in.

"You're up pretty early," Sandy said. "School doesn't start until 10:30."

"Yeah, well, I forgot to inform Vesper of that," Nick said.

Sandy laughed. "Vesper is a good alarm clock," she said.

"That she is," Nick said.

"Good morning," Tom said as he entered the room with Nix.

"Good morning Dad and Nix," Nick said.

Nix nodded at Vesper and licked Nick's face. Nix had a soft spot for Nick. Ever since Nick was born, Nix would take care of him and watch out for him like he was one of her own children. Tom and Sandy were grateful for Nix's caring manner.

Nick rubbed Nix's snout as he waited for Sandy to finish his eggs. Once she finished his eggs, Nick ate them and went back to his room to get his book bag ready. Once he put all his books in his book bag, Nick and Vesper said goodbye to Nick's parents and went to the river. There, they caught fish for Vesper to eat.

Just as they were finishing up, Kevin and Flava approached them. Flava nudged Nick's body with her head, causing Nick to tumble backwards. Kevin laughed and helped Nick up.

"She said she was sorry," Kevin said. "She forgets her own strength sometimes."

"It's okay," Nick said. "You didn't hurt me and it was an accident. So, I'm guessing Joe's still sleeping?"

"Yep," Kevin said. "Joe and Caelum love to sleep in."

"Well, if Joe doesn't get up soon, he'll be late for school," Nick said. He smirked at Vesper. "I guess we should wake him up."

"Have fun," Kevin said.

"Thanks," Nick said. "Vesper, get some water. I think we will need it in order to wake up Joe."

_Okay_, Vesper said.

Vesper grabbed some water with her mouth and they flew back to their house. When they got there, Joe and Caelum were still sleeping. Nick smirked at Vesper and nodded to her. Vesper opened her mouth and sprayed the water on Joe. Joe shrieked and jumped out of bed. He heard Nick laughing and glared at him.

"Not cool Nick!" Joe said.

"Well, if you let your dragon wake you up, she would be gentler than I would," Nick said. "Besides, it's time to go to school."

"Oh, okay," Joe said.

Joe got up and got dressed. Then he and Caelum went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Once Joe was done with breakfast, he, Vesper, and Nick left for school. Caelum walked with them until they reached the river. Then Caelum joined Kevin and Flava so she could eat her breakfast. Joe waved goodbye to his dragon and caught up with Nick and Vesper. Nick had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He looked around but didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

_Are you okay?_ Vesper asked her dragon rider.

_Yeah,_ Nick said telepathically. _I just have a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. It must be because we have a test today._

_Well, good luck on your test,_ Vesper said.

Nick smiled. _Thanks,_ he said.

Soon they arrived at the school. Nick petted Vesper's neck and went inside the building. He and Joe went their separate ways once they reached the hallway. Nick went to his class and studied his notes before the test. Soon, the bell rang and Nick worked on his test.

During lunch, Nick met up with Vesper. He sat next to her and ate his lunch. He told Vesper that he think he did well on the test. Vesper congratulated Nick and nuzzled his cheek. Nick smiled and patted her head. After lunch, Nick had History. It was his favorite class because they learned about dragons and dragon riders. Nick was now part of the history they learned since he was the youngest dragon rider to bond with his dragon in history.

As Nick was learning about the different types of dragons, he heard Vesper's distressed cry. Nick looked out the window and saw a black dragon attacking Vesper. Nick jumped to his feet and ran out of the building. He hid behind a tree and took a closer look at the black dragon. The black dragon was the same dragon that attacked him three years ago. He knew this because it had a scar on its snout where Nick had stabbed it with his pocket knife.

The black dragon scratched Vesper's left shoulder with its claws and Vesper shrieked. Nick ran toward Vesper and the black dragon, intending to aid his dragon.

_No Nick! Stay back! _Vesper said urgently.

_I'm going to help you!_ Nick said.

_That's what he wants!_ Vesper said. _Please, just stay back!_

By the time Vesper finished her sentence, the black dragon grabbed Vesper's neck with his mouth. Nick couldn't just stand by and watch his dragon suffer. So he grabbed a rock and hit the black dragon with it. The black dragon blinked and looked at Nick.

"Hey ugly!" Nick said. "Why don't you play with me?"

The black dragon seemed to smirk at Nick and let go of Vesper's neck. Before he could approach Nick, three red dragons landed in front of Nick and Vesper. These dragons were the guardians of the school. The red dragons managed to scare the black dragon off. Nick turned to Vesper and checked her injuries. Nick's History teacher, Mr. Foxx, came out and gave him a First-Aid kit. Nick thanked him and cleaned Vesper's cuts. Then he wrapped gauze around Vesper's shoulder and gave her wound a kiss. Vesper smiled at him and licked him. Nick laughed and followed his history teacher back into the school.

The red dragons stayed with Vesper for the rest of the school day. When school was over, Nick met up with Vesper and Joe. Nick told Joe what happened and Joe became furious. Joe had wanted to kill that black dragon for three years.

"Tomorrow, I'll make Caelum stay with Vesper," Joe said.

"Thanks Joe," Nick said.

"No problem bro," Joe said.

As they were walking, Nix flew toward them and walked with them.

_Nix said she sensed something was wrong,_ Vesper said.

"Well, Vesper was attacked by that black dragon who tried to kill me three years ago," Nick said.

_Nix said she'll accompany me to school tomorrow_, Vesper said.

"Thank you Nix," Nick said.

Nix nodded her head and continued to walk the trio home from school. When they reached the house, Tom, Sanguis, and Sandy ran out of the house. Sandy saw the gauze around Vesper's shoulder and turned toward Sanguis. Nick guessed that Sanguis was translating Vesper's speech.

"I can't believe that black dragon came back!" Sandy said. "We will have to be extra careful from now on."

"I agree," Tom said. "And I think Nix should stay with you every time you go out, okay?"

"Okay Dad," Nick said.

The family went inside where Kevin was cooking herbal medicine for Vesper's wound. Apparently the school had contacted Kevin and told him what happened. The school usually contacts Kevin when something like that happens because his dragon is one of the strongest dragons in Dragonika. Kevin finished the herbal medicine and Nick took off the bandages. Kevin gently spread the herbal medicine on Vesper's wounds as Vesper remained still. Once Kevin was finished, he wrapped fresh gauze around Vesper's wounds and cleaned up.

Three hours later, the family ate dinner. Nix went out and caught some fish for Vesper since she was a little weak from the wounds. Vesper thanked her and ate her dinner. After dinner, Nick took a shower and got in bed. Vesper soon joined him and climbed onto her own bed. Nick then got out of his bed and got in bed with Vesper. Vesper smiled at Nick and they both fell asleep.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! I've only got one review for this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The words in ****_italics_**** are the translation of the Latin words. You'll know what I mean when you see it.**

* * *

Soon it was the weekend. During the weekend, Nick was a messenger for the Elders. He would fly to the Regalia castle and deliver letters and messages to the Elders. He got this job because Vesper was the best flyer in Dragonika.

That morning Nick put the saddle and messenger bag on Vesper. Usually Nick would be traveling alone but today Kevin and Flava would be accompanying them. This was because of the black dragon. The only problem is that Flava is a slow flyer because she has so much muscle. Nick insisted on traveling alone.

"We don't need to upset the Elders with my tardiness," Nick said. "No offense Kevin, but Flava is one of the slowest flyers in Dragonika. If I'm late, I'll get in trouble."

Kevin sighed. "Fine," he said. "Don't wait for us. We'll continue to fly behind you but you don't have to wait for us if you're late."

"Okay," Nick said. "That sounds fair."

"Okay then, let's go," Kevin said.

Kevin and Nick said goodbye to their family and headed toward the castle. Nick and Vesper flew next to Kevin until they were close to being late. By that time they were two thirds of the way there. Nick urged Vesper to hurry and they began to fly faster. They made it to the castle just in time.

Three servants were waiting for them. Nick dismounted Vesper and they both followed the servants to the Elders' room. The castle's ceiling and archways were big enough for the biggest dragon in Dragonika. So, Vesper didn't have any trouble walking through the castle. Soon, they reached a room that was full of dragons.

"Leave your dragon here please," one of the servants said.

Vesper wandered off to a dragon that she knew. Nick continued to follow the servants, even though he knew the castle by heart. Soon, they approached a big door. It took all three servants to open the heavy door. Nick walked in carrying the messenger bag full of letters and messages. He was forced by magic to bow to the Elders.

"Rise Nicholas Lucas," an Elder said.

Nick felt the pressure from the magic lift and he was able to stand up.

"Give us the messenger bag," another Elder said.

Nick approached the Elders with the messenger bag. Nick set the messenger bag down in front of the six Elders and stepped back. The oldest and wisest Elder approached the bag and took out all the letters. Then the Elders read and answered all the letters while Nick was forced to wait. Once they answered all the letters, the oldest Elder put their answering letters in the messenger bag.

"Thank you Nicholas," the oldest Elder said. "You are free to go. Be careful during your travel back home."

"Yes sir," Nick said. "Thank you."

"Goodbye Nicholas," the Elder said.

"Goodbye," Nick said.

Nick dragged the heavy messenger bag out the big door and to the dragon room. When he reached the dragon room, Vesper met Nick and allowed him to put the messenger bag around her neck. Once the bag was situated, Nick and Vesper left. They arrived at the entrance to the castle where Kevin and Flava were waiting for them. Kevin and Nick mounted their dragons and took off.

"I didn't realize how long it took for the Elders to answer the letters," Kevin said.

"Yeah," Nick said. "Sometimes it takes them all day."

"Wow," Kevin said. "You have a very serious job."

"That's what happens when you're the youngest dragon rider to bond with his dragon," Nick said. "You grab the attention of the Elders and they find a way to use you for their benefit."

"I wouldn't talk about the Elders like that when we're so close to their castle," Kevin said.

"You're right," Nick said. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Kevin said. "So, how many letters do you have to give out?"

"757," Nick said.

"Wow!" Kevin said. "That's a lot of letters!"

"Yep," Nick said. "It's usually not that much but with the winter festival coming up, more and more people seem to send the Elders letters."

"Yeah," Kevin said.

They were quiet for a little while. Nick started massaging Vesper's shoulders where her wings began. Vesper shuddered with delight as Nick massaged her. Nick nearly fell off due to Vesper's shudder. Vesper apologized and continued on their way. Nick looked down at the ground and saw all the people staring at them. Vesper was a pretty sight to see after all. Some people waved at them while others just stared in awe. Nick waved back and looked back up at Vesper again.

Vesper had a dragon smile on her face. She always enjoyed flying. Nick smiled at Vesper and patted her back. They went from house to house, giving letters to their rightful owners. They soon had to stop for lunch. Vesper and Flava landed near a creek and Kevin and Nick caught fish to eat.

After they ate lunch, they took off again. Nick's birthday was tomorrow but Nick still had to work. He wasn't very excited about turning fourteen. It was just another birthday to him. They finished their rounds and made it just in time for dinner.

On the outskirts of Dragonika, a girl approached a dark figure. The dark figure was petting his dragon as he waited for her to arrive.

"Es puer operantes cras?" the hooded figure asked. _Is the boy working tomorrow?_

"Sic," the girl replied. _Yes._

"Habebit litterae?" the dark figure asked. _Will he have the letter?_

"Sic," the girl said.

"Bonum," the figure said. _Good._ "Tradam dracones." _I will prepare the dragons._

"Okay," the girl said.

"Iam tempus est ad propositum agendum," the figure said. _Now it is time to put our plan into action. _

"Ego assentior," the girl said. _I agree._

"Vos scitis quid faciam," the figure said. _You know what to do._

"Etiam Magister," the girl said. _Yes Master._

The girl left her master and headed toward Nick's village, the village of Audaci.

* * *

**Now you know what I meant by Latin words. I took Latin last year and thought I'd put it in the story. The names of the dragons and the species of dragons are also Latin.**


	4. Chapter 4

**PLEASE REVIEW! I need more reviews for this story or I will stop writing it!**

* * *

Today was Nick's birthday. Since he had to work, his family didn't have time to say good morning or even Happy Birthday. Nick and Kevin flew to the castle without any trouble. It was a chilly morning and Nick hunched down as close to Vespers warm scales as he possibly could. When they arrived at the castle, the servants led Nick to the Elders' room again. The Elders answered the letters and put them in the messenger bag.

"Nicholas," the wisest Elder said. "We have a gift for you."

"You do?" Nick asked in surprise.

"Yes," the Elder's gravelly voice responded. "Come here young dragon rider."

Nick slowly approached the Elders. All six Elders stood up and approached Nick. Then the wisest Elder held out a key that was on a necklace. The six Elders touched the key and the key glowed. Then the wisest Elder put the necklace around Nick's neck. Nick admired the key as the Elders went back to their seats.

"That key is very special," the wisest Elder said. "It can open any door in this castle. Since you have been so loyal to us for the past three years we decided that we trusted you enough with this key. You are welcome to explore the castle any day you wish. Just don't go to the South Wing. What is there is none of your concern. Use the key wisely young dragon rider."

"Thank you so much," Nick said humbly. "I promise you the key is in good hands."

"We have no doubt that it is," the wisest Elder said. "Do not worry about the letters today. We will have someone else deliver them. You may go home and celebrate your birthday."

"Thank you sir," Nick said.

"You are most welcome," the Elder said.

Nick found Vesper and showed her the key. Vesper smiled and congratulated Nick. The Elders weren't known to be that generous which was why Vesper congratulated Nick. Vesper and Nick met up with Kevin and they took off. Nick told Kevin what happened and Kevin stared at Nick in shock.

"You are so lucky!" Kevin said.

"Yeah," Nick said.

"HELP!" someone screamed. "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"Where is that coming from?" Kevin asked.

"It sounds like it's coming from the river," Nick said.

He and Vesper dove toward the river with Kevin and Flava trying to keep up. Nick saw a girl with silver hair being cornered by two black dragons. Neither dragon was the one who attacked Nick three years ago. Nick didn't think about the consequences as he and Vesper landed in front of the dragons. Nick wished he had thought of the consequences as he was thrown off of Vesper and landed on his back.

Nick got up and faced the dragons. Vesper was fighting with one while the other was walking toward Nick. Nick backed up and looked for Kevin and Flava. The black dragon hit Nick in the stomach with its tail and Nick fell into the water. When Nick came up for air Flava and Kevin landed and started fighting the other dragon. Kevin ran toward Nick and helped him out of the water. Nick was sure that a rib was broken but he didn't worry about that now. All he worried about was the girl. The girl was curled up into a ball with her back against a rock. Nick limped toward the girl and squatted down to her level.

"Hi," he said. "My name is Nick. What's your name?"

"Macy," the girl said.

"It's nice to meet you Macy," Nick said. "Are you hurt?"

"I don't think so," Macy said.

Just then Kevin came up. "Nick are you okay?"

"Yeah," Nick said. "I think a rib is broken but I'm fine other than that."

"Good," Kevin said.

They turned to their dragons. Their dragons were losing the fight. Suddenly a purple dragon appeared and attacked the dragon that Vesper was fighting. Vesper helped that dragon defeat the black dragon and went over to Flava and helped her. Both black dragons suddenly took off and flew toward the forest. Vesper and Flava turned to the purple dragon and thanked him.

"Is that your dragon?" Nick asked.

"Yes," Macy said. "His name is Ostrum."

"Hi Ostrum," Kevin said. Ostrum glared at Kevin.

"Sorry," Macy said. "He's not very friendly toward strangers."

"That's okay," Nick said.

_We need to get you home,_ Vesper said.

"I know Vesper," Nick said. "But I'm fine, really. I'm just in a little pain. It's not unbearable."

_Still,_ Vesper said.

"We need to get you home," Kevin said.

"That's just what Vesper said," Nick said.

"Well, she's right," Kevin said.

"May I come with you?" Macy said. "I'd like to know the family who created my rescuers."

"Sure," Nick said while smiling at Macy. "Come on."

Nick carefully mounted Vesper and they all went to the Lucas house. When they arrived, Sandy ran out of the house and welcomed them. Joe came outside once he saw Macy. They were introduced and Macy was invited for dinner. Macy soon found out that it was Nick's birthday. She felt bad that Nick got hurt on his birthday.

Sandy made a brace and wrapped it around Nick's ribcage. Then she set his left ankle.

"You're gonna have to stay off that ankle for a few days," Sandy said. "It's sprained."

"Okay," Nick said.

Dinner that night was exciting. Macy talked about how she got cornered by the two dragons while she was fishing. Then she told the family how Kevin and Nick saved her. Then the family sang Happy Birthday to Nick and ate cake. After they ate cake the family let Nick open presents. Nick got a new saddle for Vesper since Vesper was growing out of hers. He also got a new messenger bag and a cloak. Nick thanked his family and tried on the cloak. It was a perfect fit. Now Nick could blend in with Vesper whenever there's danger.

"I have to get going," Macy said. "It was nice to meet you all."

"It was nice to meet you too," everyone said.

"Do you need an escort back home?" Kevin asked.

"No thank you," Macy said. "Ostrum is strong enough to take care of me."

"Okay, bye Macy," Nick said.

"Bye Nick," Macy said. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," Nick said.

Macy left and Sandy smiled.

"I like her," she said.

"Me too," Tom said. "Such a charming young lady."

On the outskirts of Dragonika, the girl returned to her master.

"Quid de illo?" the figure asked. **_What happened?_**

"Puerum fregit in costam," the girl said. **_He broke a rib._**

"Quomodo?" the figure asked. **_How?_**

"Duae nigrae draconum adgressos puella iuxta fluvium," the girl said. **_Two black dragons attacked a girl by the river_**_._ "Unum draco ledo puerum, et cecidit in flumen." **_One dragon hit the boy and he fell into the river._**

"Iucundus," the figure said. **_Interesting._** "Habeas simper oculum super puerum nunc." **_Keep an eye on the boy for now_**_._ "Unde per hoc videbimus." **_We will see where this leads_**_._

* * *

**PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have nothing to say for once. ;-)**

* * *

Soon it was December and time for the Winter Festival. Nick was very excited because the new saddle he got for his birthday weighed lighter than his old saddle. Vesper and Nick may be able to beat their record this year. But they would also have to count the weather. It usually snowed on the day of the festival.

Nick was saddling up Vesper when Vesper nudged him lovingly. Nick smiled and wrapped his arms as far around her thick neck as he could. Vesper licked Nick with her dragon tongue and made Nick laugh. Then she gently knocked Nick over and crawled on top of him without putting all her weight on him. Nick was trapped under Vesper until she moved. Vesper licked Nick's face raw before she finally got off of Nick.

_I love you_, Vesper said.

"I love you too," Nick said as he finished strapping the saddle to the base of Vesper's neck.

_It's going to be cold, _Vesper said. _Make sure you wear your cloak._

"Okay _Mom_," Nick said jokingly.

_Hey!_ Vesper said. _At least I care about your warmth. I could be like Caelum and not care about you keeping your fingers and toes._

"Good point," Nick said. "I kinda feel bad for Joe. Caelum loves him but she doesn't care about him getting cold during the winter."

_That's because she still assumes that humans can stay warm like dragons can,_ Vesper said.

Nick laughed. "I guess Joe and Caelum are a perfect match then."

_I guess so_, Vesper said.

"Don't insult my dragon!" Joe said as he walked into the room. "Are you almost ready to go?"

"Yeah," Nick said. "I just need to put on my gloves, boots, and cloak."

"Okay, well, hurry up," Joe said.

"I will," Nick said.

Nick finished getting ready and he and Vesper met the rest of his family in the family room. Then they all went outside and flew to the festival. When they arrived at the festival, they were given pink bracelets and their dragons had a pink ribbon tied to their saddles. Then they were allowed to enter.

Joe immediately caught up with his best friend Stella and her dragon, Luteus, while Nick met up with Macy. Then it was time for the festivities to begin.

First was the fire throwing contest. Whichever dragon threw their flame the farthest wins. Tom and Nix easily won that for they had been practicing. Next was the beauty/handsome contest. Sandy and Sanguis barely won that. After that was the strength competition. Kevin and Flava won that with ease. Next was the agility contest. Joe and Caelum almost lost to Macy.

Finally it was time for the flying contest. Nick could sense how nervous Vesper was and began to pet her snout to calm her down. It worked a little and Vesper sighed. Nick checked the saddle one last time before he mounted Vesper and waited for the take off.

_You can do this,_ Nick said.

_Thanks, _Vesper said.

Then the flag was raised and the contest began. Nick and Vesper shot through the air like a bullet. Nick had to hold on for his life because they were going so fast. Nick couldn't see where they were going because the wind caused tears to form in his eyes. He trusted Vesper with his life, though, and knew that she would keep him safe.

Suddenly something black bumped into Nick and Vesper and Nick was thrown off Vesper. Nick's stomach twisted as he fell through the air. Vesper immediately dove to catch him. Before she could, though, Nick landed on another dragon. He was about to thank the rider when he realized there wasn't one. Nick then saw the color of the dragon and began to panic. It was the black dragon!

"VESPER!" Nick shouted.

The dragon riders in the race realized the black dragon didn't have a pink ribbon or a saddle and jumped into action. They charged at the black dragon who stretched its long neck until it reached Nick. Then it placed Nick in its arms and began to fly as fast as it could. Vesper knocked into the black dragon, causing it to squeeze Nick. Nick cried out in pain as he was squeezed. Vesper communicated with the other dragons and told them not to bump into the black dragon. The dragons communicated to their riders and they all decided to take another approach.

Two of the fastest dragons, including Vesper, charged at the black dragon and grabbed onto its wings with their mouths. The black dragon couldn't fly with its wings in their mouths. So, the dragon blew fire in Vesper and the other dragon's faces and they let go. Nick was starting to freak out now. What did the dragon want with him?

"VESPER!" Nick shouted as the black dragon blew fire on her again.

Nick was more worried about Vesper than himself at the moment. Vesper fell to the ground and didn't move. Nick closed his eyes and cried for his dragon. He hoped and prayed that she wasn't dead. When he opened his eyes, Nick looked down at Vesper again. Vesper was trying to get up. Nick breathed a sigh of relief when he realized she was alive. But she was having trouble getting up.

Suddenly something yellow slammed into the black dragon, causing it to let go of Nick. Nick screamed as he fell. Then he was grabbed by a blue dragon.

"J-Joe!" Nick said.

"Hey bro!" Joe said. "Nice of you to drop by."

Nick rolled his eyes at his brother's choice of words. Caelum landed on the snow next to Vesper and Nick ran to her. Now that Nick was safe, Flava and the other dragons were chasing the black dragon away. Nick knelt down next to Vesper and checked her over. Her left hand was burned which was why she couldn't get up.

"Vesper," Nick breathed.

_I'm fine,_ Vesper said. _It's just a small burn. It'll be gone by tomorrow. Are YOU okay?_

"Yeah," Nick said. "I'm okay."

Vesper looked at Nick skeptically. _You're bleeding,_ she said.

"I am?" Nick asked.

_Your forehead is,_ Vesper said.

Nick touched his fingers to his forehead and withdrew them. He saw blood on his fingers from the wound he had on his head. Vesper shed a few tears and healed Nick's wound. Nick smiled and thanked her. Then Vesper rubbed her face in the snow to get the soot off of her face. Nick laughed as Vesper rolled on her back and made a snow dragon angel.

All the dragon riders made sure Nick was okay before the Elders decided to cancel the flying race. Nick was disappointed but was glad no one was seriously injured. Then his family collected their prizes and flew home.

When they got home, Kevin tended to Vesper's burn while Nick took a much needed shower. Once Nick was done with his shower, he curled up next to Vesper and played his guitar. Vesper always loved it when he played his guitar.

Soon it was time for bed. Nick said goodnight to his family and went to bed with Vesper. That night he slept with Vesper because he had nightmares about the black dragon. Vesper curled her tail and neck around Nick and closed her eyes. pretty soon both were asleep.

* * *

**I'd like it if more than one person would review my story. NickJJoeJKevinJ, I'd like a review from you please. :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy the chapter! :-D**

* * *

After the incident at the Winter Festival, everyone in the village was on high alert. The Elders made sure no one was out after dark. The school would have the three red dragon guardians stay with Vesper whenever she went to school with Nick. Then they would fly Nick and Vesper home to make sure that they weren't attacked.

Soon, two months went by without any sight of the black dragon. Nick had to work today so both Joe and Kevin would be accompanying him. Nick got the messenger bag full of letters and put it on Vesper. Then all three brothers were off.

As they were flying, Nick could sense Vesper's uneasiness. He looked around but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He still alerted his brothers about Vesper's uneasiness just in case. Since Caelum could keep up with Vesper, she and Vesper flew ahead together when Nick was beginning to run late.

They finally made it to the castle unharmed. Nick waited for the Elders to reply to all the letters before he went back to Vesper. He put the messenger bag onto Vesper and they met with Joe and Kevin outside. Thankfully Nick didn't have many letters to deliver so they would be able to make it home before it got dark.

As they were flying to another house, three black dragons appeared and attacked them. Nick was thrown off of Vesper again as one of the black dragons attacked them. Vesper was able to catch Nick in her arms this time. The two other black dragons were attacking Joe and Kevin so they couldn't help Nick and Vesper.

The black dragon smashed into Vesper, causing them to fall to the ground. Vesper shielded Nick from the blow the best she could. They landed on the ground and the black dragon landed gracefully. Vesper made sure Nick was okay before she got up. Nick recognized the scar on the dragon's snout and realized it was the black dragon who attacked him three years ago.

"Vesper," Nick said.

_I know_, Vesper said.

Nick looked up at his brothers who were busy fighting the other black dragons. Nick recognized them as the black dragons who cornered Macy all those months ago. Nick looked at Vesper and realized she was communicating with the black dragon. Vesper suddenly tensed and wrapped her tail protectively around Nick. Then she picked Nick up and placed him behind her. Once she thought Nick was safe, Vesper attacked the black dragon.

_STAY!_ Vesper said as Nick tried to help Vesper.

Vesper had never talked to Nick in that tone of voice before so he listened to her. Nick hid behind a rock when the black dragon blew fire toward him. The black dragon faced Vesper and pulled its long neck back. Then it attacked Vesper like a rattle snake would. The black dragon's head suddenly snapped forward and it bit Vesper on the shoulder. Vesper cried out and bit the black dragon's neck. The black dragon shrieked and let go of Vesper. Then Vesper jumped in the air and landed on the black dragon. The black dragon fell to the ground with a loud thump.

Before Vesper could attack again, Nix and Sanguis showed up. They helped the trio chase off the three black dragons. No one was injured, thankfully, thanks to Nix and Sanguis showing up when they did. Everyone fussed over Nick until he cracked and shouted that he as fine. He then apologized and everyone forgave him.

"What's up with all the black dragons?" Joe wondered.

"Especially the one who keeps attacking Nick," Kevin said.

"All I want to know is who this dragon is and why it wants me so badly," Nick said.

_His name is Carbo_, Vesper said.

"How did you know his name?" Nick asked.

"Nick?" Kevin said.

"Vesper said his name is Carbo," Nick explained. "Have your dragons translate."

_He said his master wants the key,_ Vesper said. _In order for him to get the key, he has to get you, Nick. The Elders put a charm on it so that only the wearer can remove it._

"Oh," Nick said. "So Carbo has to kidnap me in order to get the key."

_Yep_, Vesper said.

"We won't let that happen!" Joe said.

"Yeah!" Kevin said.

"Well, we might as well finish delivering these letters before we go home," Nick said.

"Okay," Joe and Kevin said.

So, they finished Nick's rounds with Nix and Sanguis by their side. Then they went home and told their parents what happened. Their parents agreed that from now on, Nix and Sanguis would accompany the trio during Nick's deliveries.

Back on the outskirts of Dragonika, the girl approached her master again.

"Bene, quaerus?" the figure asked. **_Well?_**

"Carbo, Niger, et Fuligo excidebat," the girl said. **_Carbo, Niger, and Fuligo failed you._**

The figure pounded his fist on the armrest of his throne.

"Habebunt eum iuxta tempus!" the figure said. **_They will get him next time!_** "Opus in disciplina eorum!" **_Work on their training!_** "Ipsi paratus esse debet tunc vicis!" **_They must be ready next time! _**"Nimis diu sustinuit amet!" **_I have waited too long for the key!_**

"Etiam Magister," the girl said. **_Yes Master._**

"Adeptp vestry soror," the figure said. **_Get your sister._** "Credo tempus est phase duo." **_I believe it is time for Phase 2._**

"Etiam Magister," the girl said.

The girl left and soon returned with a younger girl with silver hair.

"Magister?" she said. **_Master? _**

"Tempus est," the figure said. **_It is time._** "Indica mihi omnia quae scias circa Lucases." **_Tell me everything you know about the Lucases._**

"Sed Mag—" the girl said. **_"But Mas—"_**

"Non praetereunt me Macy!" the figure said. **_Do not disobey me Macy!_**

"Etiam Magister," the girl said. **_Yes Master_**

* * *

**Ooh! Bet you didn't see that coming!**

**In case you were wondering, Carbo means coal, Niger means black, and Fuligo means soot.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you NickJJoeJKevinJ for reviewing. I always love your reviews. The longer the better ;-)**

* * *

Nick and Vesper were hanging out with Macy and Ostrum. Joe, Kevin, and Stella were with them but were keeping their distance. They were flying around Dragonika, visiting all the villages and seeing all the sights. They felt safe because they figured that they could defeat the three black dragons with five dragons of their own. So they let their guards down and had a great time.

They went to museums and shops while they were visiting. They also ate lunch at a restaurant. They went to the Museum of Dragons where they saw paintings of some of the greatest dragons in history. There was a hallway dedicated to Vesper since she was the greatest flyer who ever lived. Then they went to the Museum of Dragon Riders where they saw a section dedicated to Nick and his family.

After they went to the museums, they went home. Macy and Stella stayed for dinner and talked about their day. When it was time for them to go, Sanguis and Nix flew them home to make sure they made it home safely. Then Nick took a shower and went to bed.

* * *

Soon, it was Spring. Nick got out a water hose and dragon soap. He was going to wash Vesper today. He never washed her during the winter because it was too cold and she could clean herself by rubbing around in the snow. Nick turned the hose on and got Vesper wet. Since the top of Nick's head barely reached Vesper's shoulder, Vesper had to bend down so that Nick could get her whole body wet.

Then Nick got a sponge and put soap on it. Vesper hummed happily as Nick began to wash her scales. Nick started washing her head first and worked his way down. Once he got hot, Nick took off his shirt and continued to wash Vesper. It was pretty hot for a Spring day. Nick was sweating as he climbed on Vesper's back so he could wash it. He washed Vesper's back and moved onto her wings. It took thirty minutes to wash her wings since Nick had trouble reaching them.

After he washed her wings, Nick moved onto her belly, legs, and tail. Nick was drenched with sweat by the time he finished washing Vesper. It took Nick two whole hours to wash Vesper since she was so big. As Nick washed her off, Vesper grabbed the hose and sprayed Nick with it. Nick shrieked and tried to run from her. It's hard to run from a dragon who it twice your size. By the time Nick got the hose back, he was soaking wet. Joe and Kevin laughed at him as he tried to get the hose back. They were watching him in case the black dragon showed up. They also had to wash their dragons and were waiting their turns.

Once Nick got the hose back, he finished washing the soap off of Vesper. Then they laid in the grass under the sun to dry off. Joe began to wash Caelum as Vesper and Nick laid in the grass. Vesper wrapped her long neck around Nick's body so she was facing him. Nick opened his eyes and smiled at her. Nick leaned against Vesper's neck and watched Joe clean Caelum.

Once all three dragons were clean, Joe, Kevin, and Nick pitched in and cleaned Nix and Sanguis. Their father was at work and their mother was cooking so they washed Sanguis and Nix for them. Once the two dragons were clean, they all went to the river to catch some fish for Sandy to cook for dinner. Then they met up with Stella and Macy and began to train for the Summer Festival.

They went to the big field where Nick was attacked by the black dragon four years ago. The field was big enough for all five dragons to train. Nick and Stella trained their dragons for the flying competition, Macy and Joe trained their dragons for the agility competition, and Kevin trained his dragon for the strength competition.

Macy and Joe took a break from agility training to help Nick and Stella train for the flying competition. Macy would call out the time to take off and Joe would represent the finish line. Stella and Nick both won a few times. Stella's dragon was the second best flyer in Dragonika. She was a good partner to practice on.

Soon it was time for dinner. The girls said goodbye to the Lucases and went home. The Lucas brothers also flew home before it got dark. They ate fish for dinner and pie for dessert. Then Nick got in bed and said goodnight to Vesper. In the middle of the night Nick had a nightmare and crawled in Vesper's bed.

* * *

Almost every day after school, Nick, Joe, Kevin, Stella, and Macy would meet at the field and practice for the Summer Festival. The weather was getting warmer and warmer as they began to practice. The boys took off their shirts and continued to practice. Macy saw the white scars on Nick's right arm and ribcage. She approached Nick and asked him how he got them.

"The black dragon that always attacks me did it," Nick said. "When I was eleven, I was walking home from a friend's house when I was attacked. Vesper saved me though. I was lucky she was in the forest at the time I was attacked. She took me to her cave and we waited for the dragon to lose interest."

"Wow," Macy said. "I remember learning that in school but I didn't realize you had scars from it."

"Yeah," Nick said. "It's no big deal though. The scars don't bother me. Sure they're a reminder of what happened that night but if I hadn't have been attacked, then I might not have met Vesper."

"True," Macy said.

Soon everyone went home. When they got home, they ate dinner and took showers. Then Nick did his homework and went to bed.

* * *

**Please continue to review and read. Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY!**

* * *

Nick and Joe were on their way home from school. It was the last day of school for the summer and they were excited. The Summer Festival was in a month and they were meeting up with Kevin, Macy, and Stella in the field. When they arrived, Stella, Macy, and Kevin were already practicing.

"Hey guys," Joe said.

"Hey," Stella, Macy, and Kevin said.

"It took you long enough to get here," Stella said. "Macy and I got here before you did."

"Nick's teacher wanted to talk to him after class," Joe explained. "That's why we're late."

"Oh," Stella said.

"Well. Let's get started," Kevin said.

They practiced until dinnertime then went home. After they ate dinner, Nick and Vesper watched the sun set. It was a beautiful sight. Once the sun was gone, Nick and Vesper went back inside. They said goodnight to everyone and went to bed.

* * *

"Tempus est!" the figure said. **_It is time! _** "Macy, Marissa, compararim."**_ Macy, Marrisa, get ready._** "Nicholas non scire quid ei alapas." **_Nicholas will not know what hit him._**

"Etiam Magister," Macy and Marissa replied. **_Yes Master._**

"Carbo, Niger, Fraxinus, et Fuligo, eamus!" Marissa said. **_Carbo, Niger, Fraxinus, and Fuligo, let's go!_**

"Macy, vos volo ut hic maneatis," the figure said. **_Macy, I want you to stay here._** "Nos egerem Lucases te credit." **_We still need the Lucases to trust you._**

"Etiam Magister," Macy said.

* * *

Nick, Kevin, Joe, and Stella were training again. Macy said she was grounded and couldn't go. Nick was a tad disappointed. He liked Macy and wished she could've hung out with them. But he would see her next week when her grounding was over.

Nick and Stella were practicing for the flying competition while Joe and Kevin were taking a break. They had been practicing all afternoon and were getting tired. Nick promised Vesper that they would rest after one more practice run.

"Ready, set, GO!" Joe shouted.

Vesper and Luteus took off in the air. As they were flying, four big black dragons appeared. Joe and Kevin saw them before Stella and Nick did. Joe and Kevin hopped onto their dragons and took off. Stella and Nick stopped and wondered what Joe and Kevin were doing. Then they saw the black dragons and went after them.

Nick and Vesper took on Carbo, Stella and Luteus took on Fraxinus, Joe took on Niger, and Kevin took on Fuligo. Vesper tackled Carbo as they flew around each other. Nick gasped when he saw a girl with white hair on Carbo's back. The girl smirked at him and Carbo bit Vesper's neck. Vesper screeched and tried to dislodge Carbo from her neck. Nick carefully crawled toward Carbo's head. Nick pulled out his trusty pocket knife and stabbed Carbo's cheek. Carbo let go and roared.

Vesper's neck was bleeding where Carbo had bitten her. Nick looked to his friend and brothers. They were too busy fighting the other dragons to help him. Nick turned back to Carbo and glared at the girl. The girl smirked again and Carbo scratched Vesper's wing. Vesper tried to stay in the air but her wing was hurting. She started gliding toward the ground. Carbo caught up to them and slammed into Vesper, knocking Nick off of her.

"HELP!" Nick screamed as he fell.

Vesper managed to grab Nick before they both hit the ground. Vesper shielded Nick from the ground and let him go once they stopped sliding. Nick got up and faced Vesper. Vesper was getting up and glaring at Carbo. Carbo landed on the ground and face the two partners. Vesper suddenly lunged at Carbo and blew fire in his face. Carbo roared and closed his eyes. The girl shielded herself behind Carbo's neck.

Carbo swiped his tail under Vesper's feet, causing her to fall. Then Carbo jumped onto Vesper and held onto her neck. Nick ran up to Carbo's face and sliced Carbo's right eye. Carbo roared and let go of Vesper. Vesper was weak from the loss of blood. She turned to her dragon rider as Carbo shook his head in pain. Just as Nick was about to say something, Carbo hit Nick with his tail. Nick fell to the ground and lost his pocket knife. Nick rolled onto his back and tried to get up but Carbo held him down with his tail. Carbo had spikes at the end of his tail. Carbo lifted his tail and hit Nick's cheek, knocking Nick out.

Vesper roared in anger and tried to get up again. The girl aimed an arrow at Vesper's shoulder and shot it. The arrow hit Vesper's left shoulder Vesper cried out and fell back on the ground. Vesper called out to Sanguis and Nix as she laid helplessly on the ground. She watched as Carbo picked Nick up and took off.

_NICK!_ Vesper roared.

"NICK!" Joe shouted once he saw Vesper on the ground.

Caelum tried to get to Carbo but Niger hit her, causing Joe to fall off. While Caelum was preoccupied with catching Joe, Carbo and the girl escaped with Nick. Kevin and Stella didn't even know that Nick had been kidnapped. They were too busy fighting the black dragons. Caelum caught Joe and turned back toward Carbo. But Carbo was long gone. The black dragons defeated the others and left. A few minutes later Sanguis and Nix arrived. By that time it was too late. All four black dragons were out of sight.

Vesper cried for Nick. She had promised to keep him safe! She vowed that she wouldn't rest until she found Nick. Sanguis and Nix got Sandy and Tom and brought them back to the field. Sandy and Tom used the Dragon First-Aid kit on the dragons and the regular First-Aid kit on the children. Sandy began to cry when she found out that Nick had been kidnapped. They all decided that Stella would go to the Elders and tell them what happened. Luteus was the fastest and least injured of the group. Stella and Luteus took off and promised to return soon. Now all the Lucases could do was wait for Stella.

* * *

**Oh snap! What will happen to Nick?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you ms. nick jonas for reviewing! Please continue to review! BTW, Albus is the name of the wisest Elder.**

* * *

When Nick woke up, the whole left side of his face hurt. He moaned and tried to move but realized his arms were shackled. This made Nick's eyes fly open. He remembered what happened. Carbo hit his face with his tail. That's why it was hurting. Nick looked around the room. He was in some kind of cave. There was a throne made out of rock to his left and blackness to his right. He guessed the blackness was a tunnel. Across from Nick was a mound of gold coins. Nick wondered where all that money came from.

"Salve Nicholaus," a hooded figure said. **_Hello Nicholas._**

"I-I don't understand," Nick said.

"Marissa," the figure called.

The girl with white hair approached the figure.

"Obfula brachium eius," The figure said. **_Slice his arm._**

Marissa approached Nick with a smirk on her face. Nick's breathing quickened when he saw her pull out a knife. She placed the knife on Nick's left forearm and slowly cut it. Nick screamed as she did this. Once she thought the cut was big enough, Marissa stopped. The hooded figure approached Nick and licked the blood off of the cut. Nick bit his lip and tried not to scream in pain.

"Now I can speak your language," the hooded figure said.

"How—"

"When I drink someone's blood, I can automatically speak their language," the hooded figure said.

"Why didn't you do it to Marissa?" Nick asked.

"Because he didn't want to hurt me," Marissa said.

"Exactly," the hooded figure said.

"Who are you?" Nick asked.

"I am Alcander," the hooded figure said. "Son of Alcaeus, King of Dracones."

"W-what do you want with me?" Nick asked.

"I want the key to the Regalia castle," Alcander said. "I can only get it if the wearer removes it."

"No!" Nick said. "You can't have the key!"

"What if I tell you that I intend to do no harm to the Elders?" Alcander said. "I just want what's in the South Wing."

"What's in the South Wing?" Nick asked.

"Hostages from my country," Alcander said. "Three years ago, they were sent to kidnap an Elder. But the Elders were too strong and defeated them. Then they held them as prisoners for three whole years."

"I c-could always ask the Elders to release them," Nick said.

Alcander threw his head back and laughed. "You think the Elders would free my soldiers just like that?" Nick hesitantly nodded his head. Alcander laughed again. "You are foolish if you think so. Getting my soldiers back from the Elders always costs me something."

"Why don't you just use all of those coins over there?" Nick asked.

"Because that's my life savings," Alcander said.

"You should put your money in a safer place," Nick said.

Alcander laughed again. "No one would dare steal from me when I have four black dragons to guard my treasure."

"So the four black dragons are yours?" Nick asked.

"Well, three of them are," Alcander said. "Carbo is Marissa's. I own Niger, Fuligo, and Fraxinus."

"But Niger and Fuligo are males," Nick said.

"In the country of Dracones, people can bond with any gender of dragons," Alcander said. "They can also bond with more than one dragon."

"Really?" Nick asked.

Alcander laughed. "Of course not!" he said. "I stole Niger and Fuligo from my past wives. Fraxinus is my actual dragon."

"And w-what happened to y-your past wives?" Nick asked fearfully.

"They annoyed me so I got rid of them," Alcander said. Nick gulped. "Now, do you want to give me the key?"

"No!" Nick said. "I will never give it to you. You'll have to kill me first!"

"Sadly, I can't do that," Alcander said. "Even if the wearer is dead, no one can remove the key. So, I guess I'll just have to torture you until you give in."

Nick gulped as Alcander called Fraxinus in. Fraxinus smirked at Nick and raised her hand. Nick closed his eyes. He gasped when Fraxinus scraped him with her claws. His shirt was shredded by the time4 Alcander told her to stop. Nick was shaking and trying not to cry as Alcander approached him. Alcander grabbed Nick's chin and forced Nick to look at him. Nick opened his eyes and glared at Alcander. Blood was soaking Nick's white shirt and Nick was feeling weak from the loss of blood.

"Will you give me the key?" Alcander asked.

"N-never!" Nick said weakly.

"Very well," Alcander said. "Fraxinus, heal his wounds. I don't want him to die."

Fraxinus shed some tears on Nick's wounds and went back to Alcander. Alcander petted her snout and turned to Nick. Alcander then approached Nick and ripped Nick's shirt off his body. Now Nick was only in his underwear. His pants had been removed before he woke up.

"By the time I'm done with you, you'll be begging for death," Alcander said.

Alcander then pulled out a metal bar. He held it out in front of Fraxinus. Fraxinus blew fire onto the end of the metal bar so that the bar was glowing orange. Nick gulped as Alcander approached him with the hot metal bar.

"We are gonna have some fun with heat," Alcander said.

* * *

Back in Dragonika, Stella came back from the castle with an Elder. The family told the Elder what happened. Kevin explained that the black dragon said his master wanted the key around Nick's neck. The Elder looked at the family sadly and patted Tom on the back. when he heard the names of the dragons, the Elder became angry.

"I'm afraid the person who took him was Alcander," the Elder said.

"Alcander?" Stella asked.

"Alcander is the King of Dracones," the Elder explained. "Dracones is located on the outskirts of Dragonika. Three years ago, Alcander sent some of his soldiers to Dragonika to kidnap an Elder. But we were too strong for them and managed to arrest them. They are now prisoners in the South Wing."

"Is that why you didn't want Nick to explore the South Wing?" Kevin asked.

"Yes," the Elder said. "We didn't want him to get involved with it. But it seems he got involved anyway. We should've known that Alcander would find out Nicholas had the key."

"Why?" Joe asked.

"Well, we believe that Alcander has spies who live in Dragonika," the Elder said. "We don't know who the spies are, but we're keeping an eye out for them."

"If it helps," Joe said, "I saw a girl with white hair on Carbo's back."

"That is Marissa," the Elder said. "She is one of Alcander's youngest followers. She is very powerful as you probably already know."

"What will you do about Nick?" Sandy asked.

"We will send soldiers out to Dracones to look for Nicholas," the Elder said. "Would you be willing to allow your sons to accompany them?"

Sandy looked at Tom. Joe and Kevin began to beg. They wanted to help find their little brother. Sandy sighed when she saw the pleading look on her sons' faces.

"Okay," she said. "But only if you promise the soldiers will keep them safe."

"I promise," the Elder said. "Besides, we could use Flava's strength and Caelum's agility."

"I guess it's okay," Tom said.

"Thank you," the Elder said. "I will let Albus know immediately."

"Thank you," Sandy said.

The Elder left and the Lucases went home to tend to their injured dragons. Stella said goodbye to them and went home too. When they got home, Vesper was curled up around Nick's bed. She had her head on Nick's bed and she appeared to be crying. Caelum and Flava were trying to comfort her but it didn't seem to be working. Kevin and Joe approached Vesper and petted her. Vesper lifted her head and turned to Flava and Caelum. Flava and Caelum nodded their heads and turned to their dragon riders. They began to translate what Vesper was saying.

_Nick is being tortured,_ Vesper said. _I can feel his pain. I've tried to communicate with him but he seems to be in too much pain to respond. I…I'm worried about him. He must be in a lot of pain in order not to respond to me. I can't imagine what his kidnappers are doing to him._

"Don't worry Vesper," Joe said. "Nick is strong. He can handle whatever they are doing to him. He won't give up without a fight."

"Yeah," Kevin said. "You of all living things should know that."

_I do,_ Vesper said. _I'm just afraid that he will be scarred for life when we get him back._

"We were invited to go with the soldiers to look for Nick," Joe said. "Since you're almost healed, would you like to come with us?"

_YES! _Vesper said. _Yes, I'd like to go! Thank you!_

You're welcome," Kevin said. "Now, let's get some sleep. Nick would want us to rest up for our journey."

Everyone said goodnight and went to bed.

* * *

**I also want ot thank NickJJoeJKevinJ for all of her reviews. I just now noticed your reviews and I love them. I always love feedback so please continue to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I forgot to mention that dragons can heal much faster than humans can. That's why Vesper was healed in just three days. **

* * *

The next day, the solders, Joe, Kevin, and Vesper went out in search of Nick. They left the city of Audaci and headed toward the outskirts of Dragonika. Each soldier had either a red dragon or a white one since they were the most powerful dragons in Dragonika.

Soon, they all reached the outskirts of Dragonika. The soldiers warned Kevin and Joe to keep an eye out for black dragons. Joe and Kevin nodded and they continued on their way. As they were looking for Nick, Kevin and Joe remained silent. They were very worried about Nick. if Nick was being tortured, they could only imagine how much pain he was in.

Vesper kept trying to communicate with Nick. She wouldn't give up until he answered her. She would say things like "hang on" or "we're looking for you." She wanted Nick to know that he wasn't alone. Finally, after three hours of looking, Vesper got a weak response.

_V-Vesper? _she heard Nick's quiet voice in her head say.

_NICK! _Vesper said happily. _I was getting worried. I've been trying to contact you for three days now._

_Vesper,_ Nick's voice whispered.

_Are you okay? What are they doing to you? Where are you?_ Vesper asked.

Vesper heard Nick's weak chuckle inside her head.

_I'd be lying if I said I was fine,_ Nick said. _But they keep healing me because Alcander doesn't want me dead. I'm in some kind of cave. All I can see is a tunnel to my right. It must be Alcander's hideout. There is a throne made out of rock to my left and a huge mound of gold coins right in front of me. This must be where he keeps his money and prisoners. So far, I'm the only prisoner. _

_How badly are you hurt?_ Vesper said.

_I have a lot of scars,_ Nick said. _They don't hurt because Fraxinus healed them. I think I might have a broken bone but I'm not sure. It hurts everywhere so I'm not sure where exactly the broken bone is. All I know is that I heard a crack as Alcander was beating me. I also have burns from Alcander holding a hot metal bar to my skin._

_That's awful!_ Vesper said. _Don't worry; some soldiers, your brothers, and I are looking for you as we speak._

_I'm not sure if you'll ever find me,_ Nick said. _The cave seems pretty secluded. I've been screaming my head off for the past three days and no one has come in to see what's going on. I think the cave might be in a secluded area._

_Thanks for the info,_ Vesper said. _I just let all the dragons know and they're telling their riders right now._

_Okay,_ Nick said.

Nick was quiet for a while. Vesper could sense that Nick was in pain and tried to comfort him the best she could. She kept telling him to hold on and that they were doing their best to find him. Vesper could feel how weak Nick was becoming and began to worry. She's never felt Nick so weak before. An hour later, the pain went away.

_Nick?_ Vesper said.

_V-Vesper,_ Nick said. It sounded like he was crying.

_What happened?_ Vesper asked.

_Alcander…he…he k-kept punching me,_ Nick said weakly. _H-he wouldn't stop. He j-just kept hitting me until I w-was sure I would pass out. It h-hurts Vesper._

Vesper nearly cried at Nick's tone of voice. It sounded like he was broken.

_Hang in there Nick,_ Vesper said. _We WILL find you. I promise. _

_I know you will,_ Nick said. _I love you._

_I love you too,_ Vesper said.

_I m-miss you,_ Nick said. _I w-wish I was at home snuggled up next to you. I don't want to be here._

_I'm sure you don't, _Vesper said. _We'll do our best to find you. Do you think you can wait a little longer?_

_I'll try,_ Nick said weakly.

_That's the Nick I know and love!_ Vesper said lovingly.

_I'm tired,_ Nick said.

_Try to get some sleep,_ Vesper said. _Communicate with me when you wake up._

_Okay,_ Nick said. _Vesper?_

_Yes?_ Vesper said.

_Can you tell my brothers that I love them?_

_Of course I can,_ Vesper said.

_Thanks,_ Nick said.

_You're welcome,_ Vesper said. _Now, get some sleep._

_Okay,_ Nick said.

Vesper told Flava and Caelum what Nick said and Flava and Caelum told Kevin and Joe. Kevin and Joe both looked back at Vesper and smiled sad smiles. They searched in every cave and secluded area but didn't find Nick. Soon, it became nightfall and the soldiers, Kevin, Joe, and Vesper set up camp in a cave.

Nick was startled awake by searing hot pain on his right thigh. Nick screamed at the top of his lungs and tried to move his thigh away from the pain. He forced his eyes open and saw Alcander holding a hot metal bar to his thigh. He could smell his flesh burning and tried to keep the bile from creeping up. Finally Alcander lifted the bar off of Nick's thigh and Nick snuck a peek at his thigh. He nearly threw up when he saw his thigh. The flesh was black and red and had boils surrounding it. It hurt like crazy. Nick bit his lip so hard that he drew blood.

"I see you managed to get some sleep," Alcander said. "Well, I'll change that."

Alcander rested the cooling bar on Nick's stomach and Nick screamed in pain. He just wanted the pain to go away. He couldn't stand the pain much longer. It was too much to handle. Nick started crying as Alcander kept the bar on his stomach. He sobbed until Alcander lifted the bar from Nick's stomach. Then Alcander rested the bar on Nick's chest and Nick began to scream again.

"PLEASE!" Nick begged. "PLEASE STOP!"

"Will you give me the key?" Alcander asked.

"NO!" Nick screamed.

"Then I won't stop," Alcander said.

"PLEASE," Nick sobbed. "JUST KILL ME!"

"I can't do that," Alcander said. "I must have the key first."

"PLEASE!" Nick begged.

"No!" Alcander said.

Nick began to sob again. He couldn't take the pain anymore. He was in excruciating pain. He soon passed out from the pain.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**PLEASE REVIEW! I haven't gotten any reviews lately.**

* * *

A whole week went by and the soldiers, Kevin, Joe, and Vesper still haven't found Nick. Dracones was a big country; it could take weeks to find Nick. But Vesper knew they were getting closer. She could sense Nick even in Nick's weak state.

The solders decided to split up. Six soldiers would be in a group and Joe, Kevin, Vesper, and two soldiers would be in another group. The soldiers figured they could cover more ground if they split up. So, Vesper's group went south while the other soldiers went north.

As they were stopping for a break, Vesper's sensitive ears picked up screaming. She knew right away that it was Nick who was screaming. Vesper immediately took off in the air. She flew as fast as she could toward Nick's screams. Caelum and Joe were right behind her while Flava and Kevin fell a little behind.

_NICK!_ Vesper said. _I can hear you! Keep screaming so I can find you. _

_VESPER! _Nick shouted in his head.

_Hang on!_ Vesper said. _We're almost there!_

Vesper followed the screams to a cave. The cave was secluded in the forest. Vesper landed and waited for Joe, Kevin, and the soldiers. Once everyone was there, Vesper took the lead and began to creep into the cave. The cave was lit by torches. They walked down a long tunnel and followed the screams. Soon, they came toward light and Vesper gasped. Nick was shackled to a wall and had burns on his body. His skin was pale and he was sweating from the pain.

_Nick, we're here,_ Vesper said. Nick looked over and saw Vesper's blue eyes.

_Ves, _Nick said. _I've got an idea. I'll distract Alcander while you guys creep up behind him, okay?_

_Sounds good to me,_ Vesper said. _I just alerted the other dragons of your plan and they are letting their riders know._

Nick rolled his head toward Alcander again. Alcander smirked at Nick and pressed the hot bar to Nick's arm. Nick screamed in pain as the bar touched his skin. His legs became too weak to hold him up and he let them fall limp. He screamed and cried and begged for mercy as Alcander kept the metal bar on his arm.

"OKAY!" Nick shouted. "I'LL GIVE YOU THE KEY! JUST PLEASE STOP!"

Alcander removed the metal bar and Vesper almost got sick. You could see Nick's bone. That's how much flesh was burned off. Blood was pouring out of the burn and Alcander got Fraxinus to heal Nick's burn and unshackled Nick. Fraxinus wrapped her tail around Nick's waist since Nick was too weak to hold himself up. Once Nick was freed, Nick slowly took off the key and handed it to Alcander.

"NOW!" Nick shouted.

Vesper was the first to jump into action. With her fast speed, she managed to approach Alcander without being noticed. She bit the hand that was holding the key and Alcander screamed. Alcander let go of the key and it fell to the ground. Vesper literally bit off Alcanders hand and Alcander screamed. Nick tried to reach the key but Fraxinus was still holding onto him.

Suddenly Carbo slammed into Vesper and Vesper flew across the cave. Flava went over to aid Vesper while Caelum fought with Fraximus. Fraxinus let go of Nick and Nic cried out as he fell to the floor. Vesper stopped fighting and ran to her dragon rider. She knelt down and cried on his wounds. Nick thanked her by smiling at her.

"Vesper," he whispered as he rubbed her snout.

Vesper licked Nick's face and grabbed the key with her tail. She slipped the key over Nick's head and the key was secured around Nick's neck. then Vesper turned back to the fight. Fuligo and Niger soon joined the fight. The two dragons who belonged to the soldiers fought them. Vesper helped Flava defeat Carbo. When Carbo was defeated, Caelum approached him and Joe jumped off of her. Joe approached Carbo with a sword.

"I've been wanting to do this for four years!" Joe said.

Joe raised the sword as Vesper and Flava held Carbo down. Then Joe sliced Carbo's neck and Carbo bled to death. That was the end of Carbo. The soldiers arrested Marissa and looked around for Alcander. But Alcander and Fraxinus were gone. They had managed to escape while everyone else was fighting.

Soon Niger and Fuligo were defeated and chained up. They would be taken to the Elders to decide their fate as will Marissa. Joe and Kevin got off of their dragons and approached Nick. They gently hugged their little brother, being careful of his wounds. Nick hugged back weakly and cried. He couldn't believe he was finally rescued.

Vesper soon approached the trio and Joe and Kevin got out of her way. Vesper laid down next to Nick and licked his face until Nick started laughing. Then she gently rubbed her nose on Nick's cheek, her way of telling Nick she missed him. Nick hugged her neck and rested against her.

"I love you," Nick said.

_I love you too,_ Vesper said. _Let's get you home._

Before they went home, Flava and Caelum greeted Nick and licked and nudged him gently in hello. Then Kevin and Joe helped Nick onto Vesper's back and they flew home. It would take a whole day to get home, though. The two solders left before they did so they could take the black dragons and Marissa to the Elders. Two other soldiers went with them since they needed help with the black dragons. The remaining soldiers stayed with Nick, Joe, and Kevin.

Soon, they stopped in a cave for the night. Joe carried Nick off of Vesper's back and set him beside Vesper. Vesper curled her neck and tail around Nick, making a circle around him. Nick rested his head on the side of Vesper's neck and closed his eyes. Joe gave Nick some food and water and Nick gobbled it up. He hadn't been fed since he was kidnapped so he was very hungry.

After Nick ate, Kevin made splints for Nick's broken bones. Then they left Nick alone so he could sleep. Nick snuggled up next to Vesper and closed his eyes. Vesper watched Nick sleep. She loved Nick so much and was glad they found him. Vesper soon closed her eyes and fell asleep as well.

* * *

**YAY! Nick is saved! Don't forget to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for the reviews! Please keep it up.**

* * *

I'm gonna get you!_ Vesper said as she chased a twelve year old Nick around the yard._

_"No you're not!" Nick said as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. _

_Vesper was pretending to be slow so that Nick could have some fun. She would pretend that Nick was just out of her reach when, in reality, she could easily catch him. Nick had Vesper's favorite toy and was running from her while she tried to get it back. Nick giggled as Vesper just missed his shirt with her teeth._

_Kevin, Flava, Joe, and Caelum were watching them with amusement. They all knew that Vesper was faster than she was letting on. They all understood why Vesper was acting slow. They thought it was cute that Vesper was letting Nick have some fun. Lately all Nick did was work for the Elders. It was nice to have a day off though. _

_"You can't catch me, you can't catch me!" Nick taunted as he ran._

_Vesper grinned and began to run a little faster. Nick realized she was getting faster and ran harder. He dodged Vesper's head and ran under her legs. Vesper remained still out of fear that she might step on him. Once Nick was out from under her, Vesper began to run again. Nick shrieked when Vesper finally caught him. Vesper lifted Nick up in the air with her mouth and spun him around. Nick shrieked and giggled the whole time. Then Vesper put Nick down and Nick gave her her toy. Vesper nudged Nick with her snout._

I love you,_ Vesper said. _

_Nick smiled and wrapped his skinny arms around her thick neck._

_"I love you too," he said. _

Vesper woke up smiling. She had a dream about the time when Nick was twelve and she was chasing him around in the front yard. Those were good times. Sometimes she wished that they still did that. But Nick had school and work and didn't have much time to do that anymore. Plus he was almost fifteen and had grown out of being chased.

Suddenly Nick began to whimper beside her. Vesper looked at Nick and saw that he was tossing and turning in his sleep. Vesper watched as Nick began to beg for someone to stop. It nearly broke Vesper's heart to see Nick like this. Vesper gently nudged Nick with her snout and blew warm, moist air on his face. Nick gasped as he woke up. He sat up and looked around. Then he saw Vesper and immediately calmed down. Vesper forced Nick to lay back down with her head and gave him dragon kisses. Nick laughed and wrapped his arms around Vesper's neck.

"It was so scary," Nick said. "I dreamt that Alcander came back and began to hurt me again. I thought I'd never see you again. It was so scary!"

Nick shed a few tears and Vesper hummed sympathetically. She wrapped her tail around Nick's shoulders and gave him a gently squeeze. Nick sniffled and Vesper nudged his cheek. Nick smiled and hugged Vesper's neck again. Vesper unwrapped her tail and wiped Nick's tears away with the end of her tail. Nick sniffled and thanked her.

_Do you think you can fall back asleep? _Vesper asked.

_Yeah,_ Nick said. _As long as you don't leave my side._

_I won't, I promise, _Vesper said.

Vesper wrapped her tail and neck around Nick again and they both fell back asleep.

When Nick woke up, everyone else was already awake. They were eating breakfast. Vesper was still wrapped around him. She smiled at Nick once she realized he was awake. Vesper got Joe's attention and Joe handed Nick a plate of eggs.

"How are you feeling bro?" Joe asked.

"Sore," Nick said. "But I'll be fine. I'm kind of used to the pain."

"Well, if it gets to be too much, don't hesitate to let us know. We brought some pain medication with us just in case."

"Okay, thanks," Nick said.

"You're welcome," Joe said.

They all ate their breakfast and went on their way again. They made it to Dragonika just in time for lunch. They stopped and ate lunch under some trees and took a break. Joe had to help Nick use the bathroom since he was so weak. After everyone finished eating, they took off again. When they reached the Lucas house, Sandy and Tom ran outside with Sanguis and Nix at their heels. Joe helped Nick off of Vesper's back and warned Sandy to hug Nick gently. Sandy engulfed her youngest son in a hug and Ton did the same.

"We were so worried about you!" Sandy said.

"We missed you so much son," Tom said.

"I missed you guys too," Nick said. "If you don't mind, I'd like to go inside. I'm kind of tired."

"Of course Sweetie," Sandy said. "We'll let the Elders know you're home safe and sound."

"Okay," Nick said. "Also let them know that I didn't give Alcander the key."

"We'll let the soldiers tell the Elders," Sandy said.

"Okay," Nick said.

Kevin helped Nick get on Vesper's back again and they went inside. When they got to Nick's room, Vesper helped Nick off of her back and onto his bed. Nick thanked her and got under the covers. Vesper rested her head next to Nick on his bed and Nick laid his hand on her snout. Vesper sighed as she laid down next to Nick's bed. She planned on staying with Nick all day.

* * *

**I think the story is almost over. Don't worry, there will be a sequel.**


	13. Chapter 13

**One more chapter after this one :-(**

* * *

"No!" Nick said. "Please stop!"

It was the middle of the night and Nick was having a nightmare. Vesper woke up and trotted over to Nick's bed. She rested her head on Nick's bed and licked Nick's cheek. Nick kept tossing and turning in his sleep. Vesper blew warm air on Nick's face and Nick sat up. He groaned as he did so because of his broken rib.

"Vesper?" Nick said.

_It's okay,_ Vesper said. _You were having a nightmare. You're safe now. Try to calm down._

It was awful!" Nick said. "Alcander was torturing me with the hot metal bar. I was so scared!"

Vesper nudged Nick's cheek with her nose. _It's okay, _she said. _It was just a dream._

"It wasn't a dream," Nick said. "It was a memory."

_But you're safe now,_ Vesper said.

"Vesper, I'm scared," Nick said.

_What are you scared of?_ Vesper asked.

"What if Alcander comes back and kidnaps me again?" Nick asked.

_You have six dragons who can protect you, _Vesper said. _Plus, Alcander only has one dragon now._

"Oh yeah," Nick said.

Suddenly a light appeared at Nick's door. Nick gripped onto Vesper and Vesper growled.

"Chill Vesper, it's just me," Joe said. "I heard talking and wanted to make sure Nick was okay."

"I had a nightmare," Nick said.

Joe set the candle down on Nick's bedside table and sat down on Nick's bed.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Nick said. "It just scared me. But I'm fine now thanks to Vesper."

"Okay," Joe said. They were quiet for a few seconds. "Do you want me to sleep with you?"

"Please?" Nick asked.

"I'm the one who offered," Joe said. "No need to ask when the answer is yes."

"Thanks Joe," Nick said.

"You're welcome buddy," Joe said.

Joe climbed in bed with Nick and blew out his candle. Then he snuggled up next to Nick and wrapped a protective arm around him. Vesper dragged her bed over to Nick's bed and laid down on it. She then rested her head on Nick's bed. Joe was on Nick's left and Vesper was on Nick's right. Nick felt safe with both of them there. He soon fell asleep.

A week went by before Stella and Macy visited Nick. Nick was getting better every day. He was still afraid to go outside but no one pushed him. Nick was on the couch with Vesper by his side when Stella and Macy came in. the two girls sat beside him and caught up with him.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay," Stella said.

"Me too," Macy said.

Suddenly three Elders entered the living room and approached Macy.

Macy Meisa?" one of the Elders said.

"Yes?" Macy said.

"Marissa says you were involved with Alcander," a different Elder said.

"W-what?" Nick said.

"You have to understand," Macy said. "Alcander raised me and my sister when my father was taken as prisoner. I did it because I felt like I owed him. I wasn't involved with your kidnapping. All I did was give him information."

"You don't have to explain yourself," Nick said. "I understand."

"Still," an Elder said. "We must take you with us. You will help us around the castle and you may even visit your father."

"Really?" Macy asked.

"Yes," the Elder said. "We understand that you were manipulated at a young age. We will help you learn right from wrong."

"Thank you," Macy said. "I never agreed to what Alcander did but I was afraid of what he might do to me or my dragon if I told him so or refused him."

"That is understandable," Albus, the wisest Elder, said. "You and your dragon may come with us."

"Will I get to visit Nick and my friends?" Macy asked.

"No," Albus said. "But they may visit you."

"Okay," Macy said. "Bye guys. I'm sorry about everything."

"It's okay Macy," Nick said. "I understand."

"Thank you," Macy said.

"We also think that you may still compete in the Summer Festival," Albus said. "We enjoy seeing you compete."

"Thank you," Macy said.

"Come along Macy," Albus said.

Macy said goodbye to everyone and followed the Elders. Once Macy was gone, Vesper turned to Nick.

_I can't believe you forgave her so quickly,_ she said.

"Well, she didn't know what she was doing was wrong," Nick said. "Alcander taught her when she was young. She didn't know any better."

_You're right, _Vesper said. _But Joe and Kevin might not forgive her as easily as you did._

"I know," Nick said.

"Can you believe Macy was involved?" Joe asked as he came into the room. "We should've known!"

"Joe, calm down," Kevin said. "Macy didn't know any better."

"Still!" Joe said. "She betrayed us! She didn't even help us look for Nick!"

"Like Kevin said, she didn't know any better," Nick said.

"I'm still not going to forgive her!" Joe said stubbornly.

"I don't expect you to so soon," Nick said.

"Well, I have to go home," Stella said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Okay, bye Stella," the three brothers said.

"Bye guys," Stella said.

The boys ate dinner with their parents and took showers. Joe had to help Nick since he was too weak to do it by himself. After Nick took a shower, he went to bed with Vesper. Vesper slept by Nick's bedside that night.

* * *

**The sequel will be called "Dragonika 2: Alcander's Revenge" PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry this chapter is so lame and short. I ran out of ideas**.

* * *

Two months went by before Nick was one hundred percent better. It was now time for the Summer Festival and Nick couldn't be more excited. Since the flying competition was cancelled in the Winter Festival, Nick wanted to give it his all at the Summer Festival. Nick washed Vesper and made sure her scales were polished. He wanted her to look her best for the competition.

Soon, the Lucases flew to the Summer Festival. As usual, Sandy and Sanguis won the Beauty contest, Tom and Nix won the fire throwing contest, and Kevin and Flava won the strength competition.

Joe and Caelum were against Macy and Ostrum in the agility contest. They had to fly through hoops and weave through trees. Joe and Caelum beat their record from last year. Macy and Ostrum beat Joe and Caelum for once. Joe was shocked. He couldn't believe that Macy beat him.

Soon, it was time for the flying competition. The dragons and their dragon riders got ready for the flag to drop. Vesper and Nick looked at Stella and Luteus. They wished each other luck and focused on the flag. The flag was dropped and the race began.

Nick and Stella were neck and neck during the whole race. Sometimes Stella would get ahead and other times Nick would. Everyone held their breath as the riders approached the finish line. Stella and Luteus were ahead at the time. Nick nodded to Vesper and Vesper flew faster. Just as they crossed the finish line, Vesper and Nick managed to get ahead of Stella and Luteus. Nick and Vesper won the race!

Everyone congratulated Nick and Vesper as they approached the winners' circle. All the winners showed off their dragons and accepted their ribbons and trophies. Then everyone enjoyed the concession stands.

When they got home, the Lucases celebrated their wins. Everyone sympathized for Joe and didn't rub their trophies in his face. Everyone was surprised when Macy won the agility competition. They figured she was able to practice a lot at the castle.

Marissa was sentenced to the South Wing with her father. She wasn't able to see her father though. She got her own cell. She would cry about Carbo from time to time. She couldn't believe that he was killed. She swore that if she got out of there, she would make the Lucases pay!

Nick still delivered letters for the Elders and was able to visit Macy while he was at the castle. They would talk and catch up while Nick was waiting for the elders to answer the letters. Nick and Macy became great friends.

Nick still had nightmares about Alcander but they weren't as frequent. Any time Nick would have a nightmare, either Joe or Kevin would crawl in bed with him so that he would feel safe. Nick loved his brothers. He was lucky to have such caring brothers.

Vesper and Nick's relationship grew stronger. Vesper wouldn't leave Nick's side. Whenever Nick was in the bathroom, Vesper would wait for him outside the door. She was afraid that if she left him even for a second, that Alcander would show up and kidnap him again. Nick didn't mind the company. Vesper made him feel safe.

Nick and Vesper both knew Alcander was still out there probably plotting his revenge. They never let their guards down. As years passed they grew less worried about Alcander showing up. They knew he would show up one day but they felt they were ready for him. Little did they know that Alcander was ready for them too.

* * *

**I'm not sure when I'll put the sequel up. I may put it up during the weekend. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
